The Fifth Course
by Galaxy Wanderer
Summary: Johan wants to surprise his lover when he returns from a two-week trip. AU. Yaoi, a Spiritshipping lemon and some bad language. Flamers beware. R&R.


** THE FIFTH COURSE **

Johan and Judai have been apart for two weeks. When Johan hears Judai is coming home, he immediately springs into action.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did I wouldn't have let 4kids screw it up.

Rated M for mostly mild language and a lemon at the end. Amazing. My first story and I'm already writing a lemon. AU. Don't expect everyone to be completely in character, okay? Read and Review! No flames! _Constructive criticism _is always appreciated. Nice reviews are even better.

-Enjoy!-

* * *

><p>Johan woke up, hoping to see his boyfriend lying next to him asleep, hoping that he had slept through the entire day. No such luck. <em>Well it must surely be at least late afternoon by now,<em> he thought hopefully, glancing at his alarm clock.

Again, no such luck. It was only 11:05. He missed Judai so much. His lover had had to go on a business trip in America with his boss, and he had been gone two whole weeks already!

The teal-haired teen sighed and got out of bed. He reached into his dresser, grabbed some clothes, and walked towards the shower.

He stepped out of his boxer shorts and socks (which were all he wore to bed when he was alone, if Judai was there he usually ended up wearing nothing.)

He turned the hot water on and stepped slowly into the shower, relishing the heat. When he had adjusted to the warmth he picked up a bar of soap and began scrubbing himself clean. While he did, his thoughts strayed to Judai.

_Just one more day. One more day and he'll be back._

Johan couldn't wait to pick his boyfriend up from the airport, and hear all about his trip. Then depending on how tired Judai was, Johan had… plans. Plans that he was sure they would both enjoy. He was willing to bet he could get some delicious sounds out of the unsuspecting brunet. He chuckled mischievously.

* * *

><p>Judai rolled out of his hotel bed for the fourteenth and last time. He looked at the clock and went into overdrive. He quickly got dressed in a red suit with a brown tie. The suit really brought out his eyes, which were a brown not unlike the color of chocolate. It was nearly eleven o' clock. "Dammit!" He swore aloud. He was going to be late.<p>

He had stayed up until after 3 AM talking to Johan on the phone. It had been worth it, but he did not want to be late. It was 11:15 by the time he got to the meeting, where his employer, Edo Phoenix and a prospective client were talking about the new product Judai had developed, under funding from Edo's company.

Edo looked up and said "You're late. Have a seat." Judai complied without a word. Edo continued his conversation with the potential customer.

"This is cutting edge technology, Mr. Atlus."

"Big deal. It looks like a motorcycle with a duel disk glued to it." It was clear he was not very impressed.

"We've developed an interface for it and we've got the idea of creating a new card that would activate automatically when duelists used their Duel Runners for a duel."

"And the name of this card would be?"

"Um… Well that's Yuuki Judai's area of expertise."

"And where is this Judai?"

In response Edo pointed to the teen sitting next to him. Judai gave a small wave.

"Uh, well we were thinking of calling it Speed World." Mr. Atlus nodded dismissively.

"And what would this card do?"

"Well we haven't completely talked it over yet but I was thinking each turn its effect activates its automatically giving out one of these things called speed counters to each player, who would then use them in a variety of ways."

Mr. Atlus, who had been drumming his fingers on the table, glanced up at the young man.

"And?"

"And what?"

"That's all it does?"

Judai hesitated before answering. "Well, yeah. That's pretty much it."

The client looked at Edo and said "No. Mr. Pegasus will not waste another penny on a harebrained scheme. Industrial Illusions is poverty-stricken enough as it is, without blowing another huge chunk of cash."

Judai's eyes flashed, and just for a second changed color from brown to only one being brown and the other one being green.

"On second thought, Mr. Pegasus might be willing to make an exception."

Edo looked at Judai curiously before responding.

"Thank you for your time and willingness, Mr. Atlus. I hope that Mr. Pegasus does make an exception." Edo said civilly as he rose from his chair. Judai stood as well.

"Thanks. We'll try to get a few prototypes to Industrial Illusion's engineers before the month is out."

As they walked to their cars, Judai could feel Edo's eyes on him. He pretended not to notice.

Edo cleared his throat and said, "Well everything's in order. I think we're done here. You can catch the next flight out of here."

"R-really? I thought you wanted me to stay another day."

Edo shook his head. "No need now. About an hour ago our last appointment cancelled on us. But since every other one of our meetings with Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp went well we didn't really need that last one."

As they left the building, Edo seemed to have second thoughts about letting Judai taking the next flight home. "About catching that airplane home..."

_Oh no. Here it comes._

"Forget about it."

_Well Jo-kun it looks like you'll have to wait until tomorrow. If I can survive that long._

"You can fly back in my jet. I'll stay here until it comes back for me." Judai looked at Edo in surprise.

_Well that was out of character._

"That way the company can save money, by not having to pay for any plane tickets."

_Ah…The old Edo's back._

* * *

><p>Edo didn't want to admit it but money wasn't the real reason behind his act of kindness. He had seen the way Judai's eyes glazed over whenever he thought no one was looking and he had also noticed that Judai spent most of his time in his hotel room talking on the phone. It was obvious Judai was in love and didn't like being away from his partner, whoever it was.<p>

Edo may have had a reputation as a ruthless businessman but he was not heartless. He truly did care about his employees, even if he didn't like to show it very often. He was particularly fond of Judai, who always worked hard without complaining to anyone, not even his co-workers. He wouldn't mind letting Judai borrow the two-person jet and its pilot just once.

He and Judai each went their separate ways to their respective rental cars. Neither had that far to walk, as this was lunch hour for most people, letting them park relatively close to the main entrance. Judai unlocked the red station wagon he had rented. As he got in he thought about what he and Johan would do when he got home. He smirked roguishly before he started the car.

He was about to go back to the hotel when he realized that Johan didn't know he was going to be at the Tokyo airport four or five hours earlier than planned. He reached into his pocket for his cell phone.

* * *

><p>Johan had just finished his shower, when the phone began to ring.<p>

_Every freakin' time._

Still naked, he sprinted towards the phone and managed to pick it up just before it could let out a fourth ring, a pretty impressive feat considering that it had been a few hundred feet away from the bathroom.

A little out of breath, he managed to ask

"Who is it?"

"Guess who!"

"Uh… Manjoume-kun!"

"Nope!"

"Sho?"

"Um… No."

"Fubuki?"

"No! It's me! You know the one who loves you the most…"

"Oh right! How are you Ryo-sama?"

"One more try, and then I'm hanging up, Jo-kun."

"Hello Judai-kun! How's your trip?"

"You mean how was my trip. I'm on my way to the hotel then the airport!"

"Really?" Johan asked in disbelief.

"Yup! If all goes well I should be back in about six hours."

"I didn't know the airlines were that fast!"

"They're not, but Edo's jet is."

"Oh, well that's great! See you in a few hours!"

"Okay, bye!"

"I love you, Judai-kun."

"I love you too." With that Judai hung up.

Johan sighed. He only had five hours to get ready for Judai's homecoming.

That was when he noticed the window right in front of him had its curtains open.

He looked through and noticed a little old lady staring at him from across the street with lustful eyes. Johan closed the curtains, blushing furiously. A couple of minutes later he peeked through the curtains to see the old lady walking away in disappointment.

* * *

><p>Judai had never seen Edo's jet up close. So he was in awe of the beautiful machine. He didn't expect for it to be so sleek and intimidating. When he was within arm's length to the jet he saw that the pilot of the jet was waiting for him.<p>

The person stepped out of the jet. The first thing he noticed and was relieved by was the fact that the pilot was female. He always felt more at ease with women for some reason than he did with men, except of course Johan.

The woman looked at him and asked his name. "Yuuki Judai, Ma'am."

The pilot's cheeks flushed a dull pink. "Please don't call me Ma'am. Serena will do just fine."

Judai amended his statement. "Serena, my name is Yuuki Judai."

"Much better." Judai smirked inwardly. He knew that given the choice most women would rather he call them by their first name than 'Ma'am'. Now that he was on a first name basis with Serena, the trip back to Japan would probably go much smoother.

* * *

><p><em>Okay Johan, you have less than five hours to get everything ready for Judai-kun when he comes home. You've already gone shopping. What's next? Dinner, decorating, cleaning, or clothes?<em>

_Well dinner would get cold if I did it first. I should clean up after I make the dinner. The clothes would get dirty from the cleaning and cooking. That leaves...Nothing._

_Damn! Maybe if I cleaned first, got dressed, wore an apron, and straightened up the kitchen while I was cooking… Yeah, that might work…_

With no objections, Johan began cleaning. It didn't take long. All he really had had to do was vacuum.

He was so glad that he was a naturally neat and organized person like his mother. His father was to put it simply, a slob when it came to housekeeping.

He then dragged out a CD player, and loaded a romantic CD into it. He put it on pause and then began hunting for its remote controller.

He found it and stuffed it into his back pocket. He wondered if Judai was enjoying his trip home. Knowing him he was probably taking a nap…

* * *

><p>Judai had spent the last three hours chatting amicably with Serena and they were still going strong. "So do you have any kids?" Judai asked.<p>

Normally Serena didn't answer a question that personal, but she felt comfortable around Judai. He just seemed so relaxed that it rubbed off on her. "Yeah, two girls and a boy, one of the girls we adopted."

"Johan and I have been considering adopting a boy or girl."

"Really? Do you have a preference?" "Well, I kind of would like to adopt a girl, and I think Johan wants a boy."

"You should talk to him about it, to find out for sure."

"Well that's good advice. I'll ask him."

* * *

><p>Johan was exhausted he had done everything except pick Judai up from the airport. Dinner was boiling slowly, the house was spotless, and he had on a tight sleeveless leather shirt as well as tight leather pants. He had thrown on a long winter coat to hide the outfit. If Judai asked, He could just say he was cold. It was winter after all. He looked around the house and gave a satisfied sigh.<p>

He didn't know how he had done it but he had. He had just done something that normally would have take most of the day to finish. He looked at the wall clock and deemed it time to go. Just before he left he pocketed some matches to light the candles with when he and Judai got home. He didn't want to ruin the moment by having to search for something to get the candles burning. He left.

* * *

><p>Judai looked around the airport, searching for Johan's normally out of place blue hair. He began to wonder whether Johan had come to pick him up or if he had sent someone else. He was about to give up when he heard a voice yelling "Judai-kun!"<p>

He sighed in relief as Johann walked towards him. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me, Jo-kun."

Johan gasped theatrically. "Me forget you, Judai-kun? Perish the thought!"

Judai chuckled softly. "Well shall we go home Judai-kun?"

"Actually I wanted you to meet somebody. He beckoned. A blonde woman with an ample bosom and dark blue eyes walked over.

"Jo-kun meet Serena. Serena meet Johan." Johan began to blush a little because unlike Judai, he was not comfortable at all being in close proximity with a girl. Given a choice he would rather hang out with Sho or Manjoume than with Rei or Asuka.

It wasn't that he didn't like girls. They were fine, but he always felt awkward when he was within a hundred feet from one or more girls, that were so much as looking at him innocently. Especially if they thought he was cute.

"H-h-hi." He managed to stammer out.

"Hello." Serena said politely, "I've heard so much about you." She continued, wondering why it looked like Johan wanted the earth to swallow him up.

Judai seemed to realize that Johan was uncomfortable, and said "Serena, it was nice meeting you, and Johan likes you, but he's kind of shy when it comes to girls. No hard feelings?"

"None at all, Judai. It was nice to talk to you. Bye Johan."

"B-bye." With that Serena walked back to the jet to prepare to return to America to get Edo.

When she was out of earshot Johan seemed to snap out of the trance he had been in.

"Well, did you have a good flight, Judai-kun?"

"Yeah, one of the best. Serena and I just talked for hours. It was almost like having you there. Almost… I missed you a lot, Jo-kun."

Johan seemed glad that his partner had had a good time. "I missed you a lot too… Ju-chan."

"I dreamt of you every- Wait a minute... Did you just call me Ju-chan?"

Johan gulped. "Um… It was a slip of the tongue?"

"I don't believe that for one second."

"Uh…Gottagobye!" Johan sprinted away from his irate boyfriend. Judai began running after him.

"Now, now don't get angry Ju-chan!" Johan called over his shoulder.

It proved to be a fatal mistake. He tripped slightly. The momentary stumble was all Judai needed.

In a flash he had Johan pinned and was tickling him mercilessly.

"N-no! (HAHAHAHAAHHA) Sto-p-p (HAHAHA) P-p-please…(HAHAHAAHA)…

J-Juda-i-i-kun!"

Finally Judai stopped tickling his lover. Johan was gasping for breath

. "So… Are you going to call me Ju-chan again?" Johan shook his head vigorously.

"I thought not."

* * *

><p>The drive home was spent catching up with each other. Johan said nothing about what was in store for Judai, but they covered everything else. When they got home Judai's stomach growled.<p>

"What's for dinner?" Judai asked, blushing a little.

"Um… I made something, but if you want to go ou-"

He didn't have a chance to finish. Judai had leaned over and given him a soft kiss.

"Whatever you've got planned sounds good to me." Johan smiled happily.

"Well then, Judai-kun I've got a five-course meal for us; a salad, an appetizer, an entrée, and dessert." Judai looked puzzled.

"But, that's only four courses. You said it was a five-course meal, Jo-kun."

"It is." Johan said innocently. "Well what's the fifth course?" Johan chuckled.

"It's a surprise, Judai-kun!"

* * *

><p>They walked into the house. Judai flipped the light switch and noticed there were candles on the table.<p>

"Are those the fifth course, Jo-kun?" the brunet joked.

"Maybe." Judai got a confused look on his face that Johan thought was absolutely adorable.

I hope he knows I was only kidding.

When Judai began eying the wax candlesticks hungrily, Johan decided that he better put the first course on the table.

He lit the candles to discourage the brunet from tasting them, and then dimmed the lights.

He casually took the remote for the CD player out of his pocket and turned the player on. Soft romantic music began to play. Judai looked a little surprised by the action.

Johan sat down and said, "This is to put us in the mood."

* * *

><p><em>Four courses later…<em>

"I've never been so full!" Judai said with a content sigh.

"Well it's not over yet, Judai-kun. We still have dessert!"

Johan walked to the icebox and pulled out a single ice cream cone.

"But there's only one." Judai said skeptically. Johan smiled.

"I know. We're going to share it."

* * *

><p><span>Lemon begins here!<span>

The ice cream cone was soon discarded, as it had gotten in the way. Judai's tongue pushed against Johan's bottom lip seeking admittance, which was eagerly granted.

Then began a battle for dominance which Johan had the upper hand in until Judai purposefully pressed his knee between Johan's legs, simulating his lover's clothed arousal, causing Johan to gasp in surprise, giving Judai the advantage.

His tongue forced its way into Johan's mouth. Judai explored the warm cavern, mapping out every last detail of his boyfriend's orifice.

During that time he had not noticed Johan slowly removing his jacket. He noticed however when Johan began undoing his tie.

Judai moved downwards giving his Jo-kun a kiss on the neck gradually deepening it and then biting down slowly and gently, leaving a mark that showed that Johan was his and no one else's. Johan moaned softly throughout the process.

Judai was so involved in making the hickey that he had not felt his shirt being completely unbuttoned. His tie was long gone. He noticed soon enough though.

"You've gotten better Jo-kun." He said in a sultry voice. Johan beamed.

Damn, he's so cute when he smiles like that.

Judai couldn't take it much longer.

He wanted Johan.

No. He needed Johan.

He swiftly picked his lover up and carried him, bridal style, into the bedroom where they could continue their foreplay. Judai put Johan down on the bed gently then got on top of him and began taking Johan's jacket off.

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the shirt underneath. It showed off the lightly toned muscles underneath and hugged his partner's chest like a second skin.

"Like it?" Johan asked shyly.

"Like it? I love it! It makes you look even sexier then before, If that's possible!" his lover replied. Johan blushed.

"Now how do I get it off of you?" Judai asked. "There's a zipper on the back." Johan answered, knowing how impatient his boyfriend could be.

Judai leaned in and gave Johan another kiss while his fingers nimbly searched for the closure. When he had located it he slowly unzipped it and eased it off Johan.

When he had it all the way off, he tossed it aside without breaking the kiss.

Judai looked down at the newly exposed skin and began to toy with Johan's nipples using his agile fingers, eliciting the most luscious moans from the green-eyed teen.

He then gently pulled away from the kiss (much to Johan's disappointment) and began sucking on one of his partner's small buds, while twisting the other gently.

Johan groaned in ecstasy.

He slowly slipped his free hand down Johan's pants causing even louder moans to emit from his boyfriend.

"J-Judai-kun…"

Johan managed to gasp. Judai touched the blue-haired teen's erection for a brief moment before taking his hand out of Johan's undergarment.

Johan sighed sadly at the loss but got over it quickly when Judai gave one of his nipples a particularly hard twist, making Johan moan loudly in pleasure.

Judai's mouth began to move slowly down Johan's chest, still sucking, like it had been on Johan's nipple.

When it reached Johan's belly button Judai stopped sucking and began thrusting the tip of his tongue into the small hole. Johan writhed in surprise.

Judai's mouth began to move lower again until he reached the zipper of Johan's pants.

He pulled it down with his teeth, he was about to pull Johan's pants and underwear down when he was flipped over by the other teen. "Jo-kun what do you think you're-"

Johan gave Judai a small kiss on the lips, to silence the livid brunet. The kiss soon deepened into a mutual open-mouthed one, both tongues striving to prevail.

Johan won this one with his partner unable to distract him. His hand roamed over Judai's body, brushing up against Judai's fully clothed member, where it lingered for a moment, causing Judai to give a small groan, and then Johan began moving the hand all over Judai's body again.

Judai began to pull Johan's pants down, not wanting to be outdone. "Patience, Judai-kun!" Johan chided.

He then bent his head down to Judai's chest looking for sensitive spots. While he searched he slid a hand down Judai's trousers and began stroking the teen's member slowly. The brunet let out a loud moan.

His hot mouth moved up to Judai's neck, giving it a sharp nip, not enough to make a noticeable bruise, but enough that the hickey was still prominent.

Then his mouth roamed all over Judai's neck, looking for a vulnerable spot.

The brunet finally succeeded in removing his boyfriend's pants.

Johan moaned and began grinding their hips together making Judai cry out in ecstasy. "Jo-kun! Pl-please don't tease me!"

Johan continued to rub their clothed erections up against each other, Judai was groaning from the sheer pleasure.

When Johan stopped Judai began to give a small whine of protest then he felt something hard poking him. Johan had taken off his boxers.

Johan gave Judai one last kiss before removing the brunet's underwear, exposing his arousal.

Johan swiftly bent down at eye level to Judai's manhood.

He fingered Judai's length and began sucking the head, before deepthroating it. Judai let out soft moans of pleasure. Johan began to hum softly, doubling his boyfriend's pleasure.

Judai give a very loud moan and grabbed his lover's hair, urging him to suck harder. Johan fulfilled the brunet's wishes and began moving at a faster pace. Judai groaned.

"J-Jo-k-kun, I think I'm going to-"

As he said this pre-cum had already started to drip from his arousal. Johan began lapping it up, pushing Judai over the edge. "-C-COME!" he yelled his release.

Johan swallowed all of the hot white liquid and said, "Was that good for you, Judai-kun?"

Judai nodded, still panting from the orgasm. When he had regulated his breathing he rolled Johan over and managed to get on top again before his partner realized what was happening.

The brunet then began to suck on Johan's nipples furiously, drawing out a moan from his boyfriend. "J-Judai-kun!" the surprised teen yelped.

Judai began rubbing Johan's arousal furiously, making the other teen flush from the pleasure.

"Judai!"

Judai smirked at the other's outcry pleased that he was the cause of it. He began sucking his partner's nipples again until they were hard.

Johan moaned pleasurably.

Judai began moving down slowly, sucking on Johan's chest until he reached his lover's manhood. He slowly licked the tip enjoying the small whimper Johan made.

"S-stop teasing me Judai-kun!" Judai began licking the underside of Johan's length.

"Uhnn…" Johan moaned.

Judai wrapped his tongue around the shaft repeatedly moving it in random directions, along his partner's length. Johan felt hot.

"J-Judai-kun, i-if you keep doing that…" Johan managed to gasp before he came.

Much to his surprise the brunet rolled him over so that he was on top again.

"You gave me a blowjob. I just wanted to return the favor." Judai said with a sly grin.

"Now fuck me." Short, sweet, and to the point. That was Judai.

Johan reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lubricant. He squeezed some of the slippery substance from the container onto his fingers.

"This may hurt a little at first, Judai, but I swear that it will be nothing but pure pleasure soon." the blue-haired teen said to Judai soothingly. Although they had had sex several times Johan had never been the one on top.

He focused all his attention on making his lover feel as little pain as possible and began sucking on Johan's nipples. Judai barely even felt the first and second fingers enter. When Johan started scissoring his fingers Judai stifled a yelp.

When Johan added the third digit a small cry of pain escaped Judai's lips.

Johan noticed and began searching for a certain bundle of nerves.

Where is it?

AHA!

Judai gasped and bucked his hips. Johan gave a triumphant grin. He had found Judai's prostate.

He began hitting that spot hard and fast with his fingers.

Judai gave a groan of pleasure each time his sweet spot was hit. It felt so wonderful, that, to him, it seemed like no time at all had passed when Johan removed his fingers.

The brunet whined at their loss, before noticing that Johan had positioned himself directly in front of Judai's entrance.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Johan asked, not wanting to hurt his lover.

Judai nodded resolutely. That confirmation was all Johan needed.

He coated his length liberally with lubricant then began to slide himself into Judai.

Judai gave a small grunt of pain.

Johan was aware of it and began giving the brunet butterfly kisses all over his chest.

Judai moaned slightly and relaxed. Soon Johan's manhood was buried to the hilt inside Judai. He waited for Judai to signal when he could go.

After a few moments Judai nodded saying it was okay to move. He began changing his angle to try to find Judai's prostate again. When Judai suddenly gave a loud moan, Johan knew he had succeeded in his venture.

He began to withdraw his erection from Judai until only the head was still inside, then he slammed into his lover's prostate a little harder and faster than before. Judai yelped in surprise.

Johan began the process again, this time a little faster. Judai began moaning in pure ecstasy as Johan continued thrusting into him.

Several minutes later, Johan felt himself about to climax.

He grabbed Judai's forgotten member and began pumping it in time to his thrusts. Judai could not hold it in. His vision went white as he came. Johan climaxed a few seconds later. He collapsed on top of Judai, before rolling off, to the other side of the bed.

* * *

><p>"I love you Jo-kun." Judai said.<p>

"I love you too, Judai-kun." Johan replied tenderly.

"Jo-kun?"

"Yes Judai?"

"Would you rather have a little boy or a little girl?"

_Why is he asking me whether I want a- OH MY GOD! _

"YOU'RE _PREGNANT_? HOW THE HELL IS THAT EVEN _POSSIBLE?_"

Judai's eyes widened almost comically, but were soon back to normal as he began laughing his head off.

"I said- and then you said-You thought I meant-" Judai burst out laughing again.

"What's so funny about that? You're going to swell up like a balloon and… and have morning sickness, and-"

"Jo-kun, I'm not pregnant."

"You're not? Then why did you ask me if I wanted a little boy or a little girl?"

"I was talking about _adopting_ one."

"Oh." Johan said meekly. With that piece of news, his brain fell asleep.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you want a little boy or a little girl?"

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

End

* * *

><p>AN: Remember to review! Oh, by the way any suggestions for new stories that you have… As long as they are Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX I will see what I can do for you.


End file.
